


Apples, Restored to Life

by LadyBrooke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apples, F/F, Necromancy, Strawberries, flirting with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Anne visits the Goddess of Death in her home and restores fruit to life.Death falls in love with this necromancer who bends the rules and does not limit herself to merely humans.
Relationships: Death Goddess/Female Necromancer Visiting The Underworld, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Apples, Restored to Life

Death does not need to eat, not really. Most of the time she can’t, for most things die when she touches them, shriveling into the small remains of apples and pears, corn shifting into husks and blackberries turning sour. It is rare that she is given a treat that she can eat. 

In fact, it only happens on those days when Anne steps down into the Underworld for a visit. Anne, who laughs and chooses a different name each time she visits. Anne, who names herself after dead queens and empresses and says it is so that she will fit the Goddess of Death’s Court. 

Anne, who knows more of necromancy than many who have studied for centuries and who does not limit herself to humans. 

“What did you think of the apples last time?” Anne asks that evening, while placing a plate of bananas and strawberries with cream on the table. They’re not cooked, for both of them know that these are already delicacies far beyond what Death can make for herself from her carven throne.

“They were sweet,” she says. “Have you decided what your name will be next time?” 

“Not yet. I’ll let you know when I do.” Anne smiles and laughs each time she says that, delighting in having something hidden from the Goddess whose powers she relies on. “Did you like them sweet? I can bring more sour ones next time I find apples.” 

She thinks for a moment, trying to decide. “I liked the sweetness, but I would like to try others as well.” 

“A variety, in that case. We’ll have our own little apple tasting party.” 

This party is doubtless something Anne has seen in the living world, from the quirk of Anne’s lips as she says it. “If it is too much work-”

“It’s not, don’t worry. Easier, really, since I can bring them back when I get here. Don’t have to get them all nice and fresh at the same time.” 

She trusts Anne, and merely nods along with this. “In that case, I would like to try as many as I can.” 

“And the strawberries?” 

She likes the strawberries. She likes the taste, and she likes how Anne licks her own lips after each bite as though trying to save all the taste of it she can. 

It would probably be inappropriate to mention the last bit to Anne, so she does not. “I like the taste of them as well.” 

“I’ll bring more of them too.” Anne watches her for a few moments, as the remaining strawberries disappear from the plate. 

Death picks up the next to last one, biting into it delicately, waiting to see if Anne will take the last one.

“Last bite,” Anne says, and pops the strawberry in her own mouth. 

For a second, the Goddess pushes down her disappointment. Then Anne kisses her, sharing the strawberry with her, and she tastes both the strawberry and Anne. 

“Did you like that as well?” Anne says when she pulls back. 

“Yes.” She smiles back. “I would be quite pleased if we did the same next time.” 

“Of course we will.” Anne grins and does not ask if Death likes her as well. That much must have been obvious. “I think I’ll bring strawberries as often as I can. Maybe some mint next time, as well.” 

“I trust you,” Death says. 

She is not surprised to realize that is true.


End file.
